Danny in 9-11
by Schoollie
Summary: Danny suffers depression on the most epic day of history: 9-11. Danny decides to tell his story on how he experienced 9-11 to a social worker who too is a survivor. RIP to the people who died in 9-11.


Summary: It was September 11, or 9/11 that brings an impact to a certain teen's life. With the help of a social worker, Danny decides to tell of what he experienced that fateful day…..

It was a simple in Casper High for Danny and his classmates if it was normal. But it wasn't, for it was September 11, the day the Twin Towers fell. Danny and his classmates were watching a documentary of 911 as Danny looked down as his memories of that awful day came. Danny remembered too well for he was 6 years old when it happened, as a matter of fact he even was there when it happened. He gained severe injuries (Broken arm and leg), but he saved two people that he never met before. Danny thought, _Why can't I get that day off my mind?_

His aunt Aisha Fenton from his father's side of the family was a secretary assistant at Cantor Fitzgerald in the Northern Tower on the 101st floor. He and Jazz loved her, Aisha was funny, hardworking, and loves her niece and nephew. She always sent Danny gifts as she sends Jazz books for their birthday and Christmas. Aisha and many others that were instantly killed as Danny and some others made it out alive...barely alive.

After the Towers fell, he and his uncle Roswell returned to find her body, her body was recently found as he remembered a pretty female college student getting her out of the rubble and debris, but only to see that she was dead. Two days later Aisha was transported to Amity Park Cemetery as his Uncle Roswell and Danny would light floating candles on the fountain, Danny would stay there for hours, silently crying, for every year on this day, he would always wished that the September attacks never happened and Aisha would be home, but he knew it could never happen; even he wished it to be. But today was different, Danny was eating after class, Danny was too miserable to eat, even if it was Hot Dog Friday when Dash came from behind and pulled him up to torment him, but Danny didn't seem to notice, he just stayed depressed and silent. Dash began to shake Danny as he said, "Well, Fenton. Say something! You big loser!" But Danny stayed silent as Dash put him down as he asked, "Um, not that I care, but Fenton, you okay?" Danny just got away running as a lady was watching this as she sadly sighed. As Danny ran to the restroom to cry, the lady waited for him as she wrote something on a clipboard.

The lady walked to the front to a van as she said, "I think we found a victim." Danny calmed down as he walked away as the lady returned called out, "Excuse me, young man." Danny turned to see the lady as she said, "Janelle Carter, investigative Journalist for the 911 Foundation. We have been seeking out everyone who has or at least had a family member that experienced the September 11 attacks. And I have been noticing that you have changed in your behavior. Did you lose someone that awful morning?" Danny nodded as Ms. Carter asked, "Is it alright that I take you out of your classes and ask you to tell your story?" Danny shrugged as Ms. Carter and Danny walked to the office as the lady said, "Wait here, okay?" Sam and Tucker just came as Sam asked, "Danny, where have you been?" Danny sniffed and said, "Bathroom, just crying my eyes off."

Tucker said, "Dude, I'm sorry. Many of us have lost someone, but it's never over. Know that, okay?" Danny nodded as Ms. Carter said, "Danny? It's time." Ms. Carter took Danny's hand as she and Danny walked away. Sam and Tucker asked, "Excuse me, miss?" Ms. Carter turned as she asked, "Yes?" Sam asked, "Can we go with him? We want to know as well." Ms. Carter thought about it as she said, "If it's okay with your teachers, then its okay with me." Sam and Tucker hurried to the office as they asked the lady if they could go with Ms. Carter as she agreed.

Tucker and Sam came as they said it was okay to leave. Ms. Carter allowed it as they followed Danny and Ms. Carter to the van as she explained the process; she explained, "Now the 911 Foundation is a government organization to hear the stories of the September 11 attacks told by friends or family. The purpose is to understand on how they felt, not to be nosy, but just to shed some light. We just want to see on what has been affected during the attacks, like how did they experienced it, where were they, what tower, etc. We also are accepting money donations to help rebuild the Twin Towers in New York City and the Pentagon." Danny said, "Wow, that must be a lot of work for an organization like that." Ms. Carter chuckled as she said, "Yeah, it's a lot, but it can be worth it. To help the victims who lost someone on the planes or in the towers. Even in the Pentagon too. Now, if you and your friends would be so kind as to follow me, please."

Danny and his friends followed as they saw inside it was a screening room as Danny noticed some classmates were in there with a microphone telling stories. In a cacophony of sounds many voices spoke, "My mom was in the 98th floor...there was rubble everywhere...my auntie was a survivor...uncle never came home as the call was done...it made me cry that I will never ever see my big cousin again..." Sam tried to ignore the stories, but couldn't. Tucker covered his ears but couldn't drown out the sounds. At a nearby room at the end of the van as Ms. Carter opened the door to reveal a small office with microphones and chairs. Ms. Carter said, "Take a seat, please." Sam, Tucker, and Danny sat as Ms. Carter started the recorder and the microphones as she also pulled out some tissues in case they are on the verge of crying. Ms. Carter said to the long microphone, "This is September 11, 2009. This is report LC122, subject of victim: Danny Fenton on September 11 2001 attacks. Story on what happened." Ms. Carter turned off the recorder as she softly said to Danny, "Now, son. Before you tell the story, I need you to know that you are a brave young man, and many of us have already lost one that they very much love. And you can always stop to take a breath and cry for a bit, okay? You just tell me okay? And you got great friends to be comforted right?" Danny, Sam, and Tucker nodded as she turned back on the recorder. As she whispered, "Okay, my son. Go ahead."

Danny began his tale, "When I was in New York it was the first and maybe the last time I ever set foot there. I was just recently turned 6 years old, and ready to have fun with my Aunt Aisha. She was like a friend. She made me smile and she was like a sister or a mother, you know. My aunt worked at the Cantor Fitzgerald in the 101st floor as secretary assistant. That September 11th day was special to her, because she was getting a huge promotion for her hard work since the old secretary was retiring. But on that time, in that tower, on that day; my aunt's dream was never meant to be..."

Flashback: 9 years ago...

_9/11/01 W. Houston St. 7:30 A.M._

A 6 year old Danny was playing with his toy rocket at Aunt Aisha's penthouse as she crept behind Danny as she called out, "Tickle monster!" Danny giggled hard as she laughed with him as his Uncle Roswell came from the kitchen as she said, "Aisha, you sillyhead!" Aisha said, "Just having fun with my favorite nephew. I am just sooooo excited! I am getting the promotion! I have been dying to get this since I started working at the Northern Tower! Best part is that I am taking my Danny to see the Towers today!" Jack came as he said, "I wish we could go with you, but we promised Jazz we take her to the Museum of National History." Roswell said, "And I wish I could come too, but I have to go to Brooklyn for that story." Aisha said, "That's alright, Danny's coming with me, right?"

The little boy nodded and smiled.

_Present time..._

Ms. Carter said, "She loved you so much, huh?" Danny sniffed as he blew on a tissue as he nodded. Sam patted him on the back. As he continued his tale...

Flashback: _W. Houston St. 8:02 AM_

Maddie was putting on her hat as Jack was brushing his hair as an 8 year old Jazz was bouncing on the couch in her blue dress and aqua hair bow as she said, "Okay, little brother, be careful. Those towers could be really high up." Danny nodded as he held Aisha's hand as Maddie said, "Be take care of Danny. We will be back by six." Jack, Maddie, and Jazz left as Roswell said, "Gotta split. Have a good time with our nephew!" Roswell quickly smooched Aisha as he ran to grab a taxi to the subway. Aisha and Danny walked the twelve blocks to the Northern World Trade Center Tower as Aisha said, "This is so exciting! You'll like the tower, best view in New York, besides the State Building." Aisha and Danny went inside as they took the elevator up to the 101st floor to Cantor Fitzgerald.

Inside the elevator, Aisha said, "Just wait till you see my office, it has the view of the entire of Lower Manhattan." Danny squealed in delight as they got inside to the office. But as Danny and Aisha got in all was dark as a switch was lit as many employees shouted, "Surprise!" The two gave a jump as her boss came and said, "Congratulations, Aisha Fenton! Congratulations on getting your first promotion! And this party is to celebrate it! Congratulations, my dear." Aisha smiled as Danny hid behind her as her boss looked at the little boy as he asked, "Well, who is this little guy?" Aisha said, "This is my nephew, Daniel Fenton, but they call him Danny. He came to visit me and see the Trade Center. It's okay, lovey. You don't be shy…"

The boss bent down to look at Danny. Danny looked at him with wide eyes as he walked up to him. The boss smiled and said looking at Aisha, "He looks like my son, Nathan. Very cute and smart. He looks a lot like you, Aisha." The boss said to Danny, "Welcome aboard, son!" The boss ruffled Danny's hair as he laughed. Danny smiled as the boss said, "Let the party begin."

Danny was eating a cookie as he found a small container as he took it and began to stuff sweets inside as he turned to see if anyone saw him as he shoved the container into his backpack. But no one was there as Aisha found him as she said, "Come on, I want to show you something." Aisha took Danny to the window as she showed him the view as it was breathtaking as he saw down on the streets people and buildings. As Danny jumped in joy as a female college student arrived to speak with Aisha. The student said, "Aisha, I need you to help me sign these." Aisha called out, "Coming! I need you to stay here, okay?" Danny nodded as Aisha hurried away. Danny loved the view as he decided that he would go to the little boy's room as he asked Aisha, "Auntie, where is the little boy's room?" Aisha turned and said, "Downstairs on the 100th floor, I need to stay, but I will send someone to go with you." Danny shook his head as he said, "Don't worry. I think I can manage." Aisha said, "Danny, are you sure?" Danny nodded as Aisha said, "Okay. But be careful. This place can be dangerous. I love you, nephew." Danny nodded as he toddled off to the 100th floor.

_Present Time…_

Ms. Carter said, "So let me get this straight, as a 6 year old, you went there by yourself?" The teen nodded as he said, "Be careful and I love you was the last words she told me as she died in that burning floor." Sam asked, "So how did you manage to find out that the building was hit?" Danny said, "I got the drop. Literally. It was after I couldn't find a bathroom on any of the others floors, when I heard a loud sound of a boom and a crash…."

_Flashback: Bathrooms – 91__st__ floor 8:46 AM _

Danny let out a sigh as he flushed the toilet. But before he could wash his hands to return to Aunt Aisha, he heard a loud noise and a huge crash as he was bounced from the floor and slammed into the wall as he slid down to the floor. Danny rubbed his face as he shook his head from bits to concrete as he saw some cracks from above as Danny cried, "Aunt Aisha!" He darted out the bathroom, but saw that the elevators are burning as he remained still when he saw a tall and young man running down the stairs as he spotted Danny as he remained in terror as the man called, "You! Little boy!" Danny turned to see him as he asked, "Sir! Where is my Aunt Aisha?" The man looked white as the little boy saw tears as he slowly shook his head as he showed him a piece of gold metal as Danny realized what has happened.

The man said, "I'm sorry. But your Aunt Aisha can't be with you anymore." Danny began to cry as the man held him as he said, "Come on. Let's get out of here. We have a long way down. With the elevator burning, we need to take the stairs." Then the man carried Danny as they made it to the door. The man and Danny hurried down the stairs as they reached the 70th floor where they heard a cry for help. The man and Danny looked around as they saw a teenager crying for help; he was trapped under metal debris from the collision as the man tried to pull Danny away, but he squeaked, "He needs help!" The man said, "Aisha told me to take care of you!" Danny disagreed, "But he is trapped! We have enough time to help him, before this building collapses!" The man let Danny go as he sighed in disbelief as Danny ran to help.

_Present Time…_

Ms. Carter said, "Wow! Decided to be hero of the hour, huh?" Danny nodded as he said, "He was great help as we got down from the Tower..."

_Flashback: 70__th__ floor 8:49 AM_

Danny tried to help as he pulled on the metal part as the man helped him out. The teen said, "Thank you! You saved me!" The man looked over him and asked, "Are you hurt?" Danny looked to see blood coming from the teen's chest as he said, pulling out a medical tape from his backpack as he asked, "Can you please?" Danny gestured to the teen as he did as what Danny told him as Danny saw the bruise. It was a huge scratch as Danny placed some bits of tape on the chest as he said, "Here we go, now let's go!" The teen faltered as Danny squeaked, "Come on! Let's get out of here!" The three men began to go down as on the 68th floor part of the staircase was gone as he said, "Looks like we need to jump across!" The teen disagreed, "Are you crazy? It's like six feet away across! We will never make it across!"

The man looks at Danny who was shivering in fear, as he covered his eyes with the man's torn clothes. The man said, "If we work together, we can make it across! Now jump!" The man held Danny tightly as he and the teen jumped across as bits of debris landed on the stairs as the man and teens went to a huddle as Danny asked, "Is it over?" The man said, "Not yet. We have a long way down."

_From outside the Trade Center…_

Maddie heard about the crash as the officers tried to hold her as she screamed, "My son is in there! Can't you get him out?!" Jazz looked shocked as she whispered, "_Danny….please be okay, please, please…_" Jack tried to help the officers as they kept on assuring her that Danny will get out. Roswell looked away as he knew his Aisha had died in there, earlier a friend of Roswell told him that a passenger plane crashed into the North Trade Center as Roswell was left alone to weep hysterically as he also remembered that his nephew was in there at the same building as Aisha. Maddie sobbed hysterically as Jack embraced her. Roswell embraced Jazz as he prayed, "_Please Aisha, don't let Danny die in there. Please protect him…_"

_Present Time…_

Ms. Carter said, "So, that gave that bit of fright, when they jumped, huh?" Danny nodded as he said, "You think that was tough, try being that scared or terrified when you get bounced to the wall by a second crash of a second building that is next to me by a second passenger plane again…."

_Flashback: 57__th__ floor staircase – 9:03 A.M_

As they reached the 57th floor, again they heard another crash as Danny screamed, "Aahhh! What was that?!" The teen said, "It must be the Southern Tower, looks like another plane must have crashed it!" The man yelled, "What in the name of God is happening?!" The teen yelled, "Looks like the whole of the US is under attack by some terrorists!" Danny yelled, "What are we going to do?!" The man said, "The only thing we can do now is to get out of here before this tower collapse!" But then they were launched as they slammed into a rail by the stairs. The man coughed up bits of blood as the teen winced in pain from the scratch of his belly and the pain of being hit by the rail as Danny broke his arm as he whimpered and cried in pain. The man took off his coat, and pulled on the sleeve as he went into Danny's backpack and found some bits of cloth as he made a sling for Danny's broken arm. Danny slightly smiled as the carried on.

_Present time…_

Danny showed his arm as he showed, "Eight years ago, it was a cracked bone right here, but now it's more stable now. When I broke it, I was terrified as we got hit." He showed it to Ms. Carter as she whistled, "Whoa! That had to really hurt." Danny nodded as Tucker asked, "And what about the others, were there other still trapped?" Danny shook his head as he stopped to think about as he said, "You know, Tucker good question, we have no idea about the others and we didn't have a lot of time to help, but the man said, that many were trapped above the crash site as we had to carry on…."

_Flashback 43__rd__ floor staircase 9:58 AM_

Danny was getting tired as they saw an open window as he tried to get a closer look as the man said, "Danny! Be Careful! There's broken glass everywhere!" Danny tried to go around when he tripped and broke his leg, skinned his knee, and bloody nose and scratches as he was launched outside as everyone saw from below, Danny let out a scream with a huge cry, "HEELLPPP MMMEEEE!" From below, Maddie heard Danny as she grabbed a pair of nearby binoculars and saw Danny holding on to a broken window above as the burning Southern Building began to fall. Maddie screamed as she fainted as Jazz called, "DANNY!" Roswell said as Jack and him began to panic and babble hysterically. Danny was losing his grip as the glass began to break as Danny began to cry as his hands slipped when two pairs of hands as Danny winced in pain on his broken arm and leg.

_Present time…_

Ms. Carter, Sam, and Tucker remained silent as Danny continued, "That was really my first near death experience. As a little kid I nearly died up there, I was so scared, I never got over that." Ms. Carter said, "If that was me, I would have been really be terrified or petrified." Sam said, "That was terrible." Tucker agreed as he said, "Dude…" From outside the van, everyone was also hearing this as Dash said, "Fenton nearly died as a kid?" Valerie said, "Whoa. Now that's cold." Paulina said, "Wow. I never knew that he would get the worse of it." Ms. Carter said, "I suppose you can tell us, on how did you escape." Danny looked down as he said, "It wasn't easy, especially that crazy guy attacking us…."

_Flashback: 43__rd__ Staircase 9:59 AM_

The two pair of hands grabbed him as they began to pull him up as South Tower was falling with debris as Danny got back in as the hands revealed the man and the teen as Danny cried as the man cooed, "It's okay. We got you." The teen yelled, "Watch out!" The man looked up and saw a metal beam coming at their direction as the man scooped up Danny and the two men ran off to the next floors as it crashed to the window and staircase. As they reached the 20th floor, a crazy man just suddenly appeared as he tried to take Danny away from him. The crazy guy was dressed as a bum as the man cried, "Come on, sir! Let him go! He's just a kid!" The man laughed maniacally as he said, "No, no. No one is getting out. We are all done for." Just then Danny spotted a metal rod that landed from the fallen tower as he bit down hard at the man's hand as he cried as he snarled, "You little brat!" But the little boy swung the rod at the man as the bum landed on the ground knocked out. The teen said, "Should we take him with us?" The man nodded as he carried him over his shoulder as the teen took Danny as they continued down.

_Present time…_

Ms. Carter tried not to laugh as Danny asked, "Ms. Carter, what's so funny?" Ms. Carter cleared her face as she said, "About that guy, he must have been really desperate." Danny began to laugh as he said, "Yeah, maybe you're right, that was my second near death experience. But this is what gets really serious right after the Northern Tower fell right on top of us... and I halfway died." Still outside, Dash said, "Fenton died in there, but he survived?" Kwan said, "Whoa. I'll never make fun of 9-11 ever again." Valerie said, "How can he nearly died?"

_Flashback: 2__nd__ Floor 10:28 AM_

As the made their way down as Danny said, "Look, the door! Come on, we can make it!" The three of them including the knocked out bum was about to make their first step when the tower was creaking as the teen yelled, "Run!" The man with the bum ran down as the teen carried Danny as he screamed, "GET US OUT OF HERE! MOM! DAD! JAZZ!" The teen said, "We will get out, I promise." Danny gave a quick nod as he hid in the teen's coat. But then before they can escape, it was too late, the tower was starting to fall. With no escape, they found a staircase as the hid inside as the man said, "Brace yourselves! This is it!" The Tower was falling as Maddie cried, "DANNY! NO!" Maddie cried even more hysterically as Jazz wept hard as Roswell thought, _Please, Aisha. Please get him out. He can't be dead. Danny can't be dead._

From inside the rubble, Danny was unconscious as he was in a comatose state; his spirit was flying in the crossroads of light and the earth as he saw the spirit of his Aunt Aisha there. He and Aisha shared a warm reunion as Aisha said, "You can't come." Danny's face fell as she continued, "You have a great life ahead of you. I know this is hard, but one day we will meet again in the afterlife. But right now, they need you, love." Danny said, "But Auntie, I'll never see you again. I want to go-" Aisha slowly embraced him as she said, "Please, for me." Danny was in tears as he said, "Okay. I promise, for you." Aisha was gone as her voice called out, "Make me proud! Do it for us!" Danny, in bitter tears, closed his eyes as he began to fall.

Danny returned to earth as he began to wake up as he saw the man, the teen, and the bum knocked out cold as he remembered his backpack as he pulled out a whistle. He tried to move, but the rubble made it hard to move as he was free. After 5 mins, Danny with the whistle at hand blew at it as hard as he could as the dust was entering inside the lungs. As officials were looking around they heard a whistle as they got to where Danny and the others were. By then Danny passed out as he saw some distorted faces as he fainted.

_Present time…_

"6,000 people died that awful day, many in the Pentagon, the Twin Towers, the Hijacked planes, and in Shanksville, but hundreds of us made it alive including the man, the teen, and me." Sam wiped her eyes as Tucker sniffed as Ms. Carter blew her nose as she said, "There could never be a simple way to explain the tragedy of what happened." Danny smirked as he asked, "Would there be?" Danny closed his eyes…

_Flashback: Ground Zero_

An unconscious Danny was carried by an officer as Maddie found them as she cried, "DANNY!" She held the boy as the boy began to wake up. Maddie cried as Danny cried, "Mommy!" They shared a warm reunion as Jazz and Jack found them as they embraced Danny. Danny saw the man and teen were taken away along with the bum to the hospital as he got away as the man woke up along with the teen as they touched Danny's head as the teen said, groggily, "I told you we'd get out, little dude." Danny smiled as they also took him to the hospital. After examinations, Danny only had a broken arm and leg, but other than that he, the man, and teen were fine. Except for the bum, who was dead from the impact. The man and teen left was Danny was left alone.

The next day…

Danny and Roswell, as well some officers began searching for survivors as Danny spotted a female as he recognize her as the student from the other day. Danny got Roswell's attention as the student was holding a body as Roswell said, "Aisha." They ran up to her as the student put her down as they looked over as they knew she was already dead. Roswell took Aisha's dead body as the student said, "I'm sorry." As she left, Danny was alone as he looked up at the sky as Danny stayed silent as the cloud was filled with darkness. Danny thought, _Why is the entire world after each other?_

Present time…

"I never knew how one accident caused an entire planet to be in pain and frightened. I think maybe we were mad or we just hate each other." Sam said, "We may never know." Ms. Carter said, "I agree." Danny said, as he finished, "I was never the same after that. And I may not be the only one." Danny said, "But if I can change the clock, me and Aisha would have escaped together. It's not that many the last things they say is 'Be careful' or 'I love you' as I dream every night of what happened." Danny began to cry as Ms. Carter sighed as she embraced Danny as she said, "Your Aunt Aisha told me that too." Danny looked at her as he said, "You… You were that student that was holding my Aunt Aisha eight years ago." Ms. Carter nodded as Tucker asked, "You mean she's the lady that got Aisha out of there?"

Ms. Carter said briefly chuckling, "Just barely. I tried to save her, but by the time I got to her it was too late. She died by the broken glass, apparently she tried to find you, but she didn't get out of the way from the glass, they think she got…you know… from the broken glass." She gestured a knife as she gave her palm a whack as she shuddered. Ms. Carter said as she sniffed, "When I saw her die back there, I had to get her out so, I did." Danny said, "How did you escape?" Ms. Carter said, "I got lucky, I ran for it as I dodged every obstacle, but by the time I got down the Tower began to fall so I ran for the door and into a safer zone a few feet away from the debris."

Danny sighed as Ms. Carter said, "You got lucky, not everyone at a young age like six, survived the crash and lived to tell the tale. You are very special, you survived something no one could survive. You are special." Danny smiled as tears slid as Danny sniffed, "But after Aisha died, I can never forget her love or her kindness." Sam was crying as Tucker wiped his eyes and Danny said, "I hope that story answered your question, Janelle." Ms. Carter said as she said, "This was Report LC 122 recording over and out." Ms. Carter turned off the recorder as she said, "Thank you, Danny, Sam, and Tucker for your cooperation and for being with us today." Sam and Tucker said goodbye as they left as Ms. Carter said, "Oh, Danny. Send my condolences to Aisha, when you visit her." Danny nodded as he left as he ignored the waited faces of the school. Dash was shocked to hear that Danny nearly died as Danny just kept on walking. He stopped in front of Aisha's grave as Danny wiped his eyes as he said, "Aisha, I will make you proud. One day soon…"

Danny knew; 9-11 was the day all was silent, but love never dies.

RIP to the lost souls of 9-11. We all will never forget you.


End file.
